Field
The described technology relates generally to a flexible display, and more particularly, to a flexible display using a semi-automatic sliding method.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, flexible display panels having a display unit formed on a flexible substrate have been developed. The standard flexible display panel is maintained in a bent curved shape or is housed in a hinge type housing such that the display screen can be folded and unfolded.
Further, flexible display panels can be wound on a roller installed inside the housing. In this configuration, the flexible display panel is drawn out from the housing via a unidirectional rotation of the roller and returned into the housing via a reverse rotation of the roller. The flexible display panel can control the size of the display unit exposed to a user via extension and retraction of the flexible display panel.